


50 Shades of Distasteful Colours

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bad Taste, Ficlet, M/M, Shopping, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Oh, of course, Hikaru thought, of course Kei had said that they looked good on him.Hikaru could perfectly imagine their friend while he said that, and he could imagine how much fun he had at his boyfriend’s expenses.





	50 Shades of Distasteful Colours

“Hikka!”

When Yuya had gotten back home from shopping he couldn’t have waited to show to his boyfriend everything he had bought.

Hikaru came into the living room with a smile on his face, going toward him and kissing his lips.

“Welcome back.” he said, before sitting down on the couch. “Why were you yelling, by the way?” he asked, looking at the bags spread around the elder.

“I was calling you. I had a great time shopping with Kei, I bought a lot of stuff for our weekend in Chiba. Do you want to see them?” he asked, excited, bending over and starting to nuzzle into his bags.

“Do I get to choose?” Hikaru joked, unable to stop smiling to him.

Yuya shook his head, and then he started to take things out of the shopping bags, showing them to his boyfriend.

“And finally...” he said when he reached the last bag.

He took a pair of sandals, putting them on his feet and then moving closer to Hikaru for him to see better.

The younger felt kind of... weird.

He looked at the shoes with a look on his face which couldn’t be misunderstood at all.

“Yuu...” he started, grimacing.

“What?” the elder asked, opening his eyes wide. “Don’t you like them?”

“Yuuyan, they’re pink, aren’t they?” he asked, even if it was kind of obvious which color the sandals were.

It was pretty hard to mistake, when the tone was this brilliant and so... vivid, yes, it was vivid.

Hikaru felt a sort of pain in his eyes by looking directly at them.

“Yes, they’re pink. So what? Kei said that they’re fine and that they look good on me, so why shouldn’t have I bought them?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Oh, of course, Hikaru thought, of course Kei had said that they looked good on him.

Hikaru could perfectly imagine their friend while he said that, and he could imagine how much fun he had at his boyfriend’s expenses.

He should have called him later to thank him.

Yaotome looked back at Yuya, which was a bit disappointed by his reaction, and sighed.

“You know what? Those aren’t bad at all. Well, Kei is right at least, they look pretty good on yo.u” he forced himself to say.

He could handle it, if he didn’t look at those shoes for too long.

Yuya smiled, finally content  for the nice comment.

“Really? That’s great, because then Kei told me that I should buy something for you too, and...” he took something out of the same bag, handing it out to him. “I didn’t think that the pink ones would have looked too good on you, but what about this shade of green? Isn’t it cool?”

Hikaru looked at the shoes in his hands, his eyes were begging for mercy again.

But he smiled, because Yuya was so much happy that he couldn’t even think about telling him what he really thought about ‘that shade of green’. Which, by the way, looked like a reflector.

He stood up and reached out for his boyfriend, kissing him on his lips.

“Thank you, Yuu” he just said, smiling.

Oh, and he was going to call Kei to thank him too.

He felt like they had a lot to talk about.


End file.
